Last Kiss
by sports 9
Summary: Remus and Tonks never imagined they would have a last kiss, until it happened. Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters, TSwift owns the song. Song: "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift. A lot more to the story than just following the lyrics of the song, so please read


**Last Kiss:**

 **Summary:** **Remus broke up with Tonks because of his noble reasons. Tonks is remembering their times together.**

 **A/N:** **I love this song and it fits so perfectly with the whole 6** **th** **book storyline**

 **between Remus and Tonks!**

Nymphadora Tonks had just finished a long work shift with Dawlish going on and on about how great the ministry is and how terrible of a headmaster Dumbledore is. She couldn't take it anymore, and she was just about to hex him when her replacement came. She got out of there as fast as she could and ran to her apartment above The Three Broomsticks where she threw herself onto her bed and got lost in thought. Thought that went to Remus, thought that fell onto memories with him.

 _I still remember the look on your face_

 _Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

 _The words that you whispered for just us to know_

 _You told me you loved me so why did you go away_

She could still clearly see his face the day he rejected her love:

They had just gotten done with a mission of gathering information on a known death eater. They were walking through the forest back to their respective tents. She had made a comment about Sirius, and he wasn't happy.

"He's still handsome, isn't he, even after Azkaban?" She had made the off hand comment about her cousin, trying to make conversation.

Remus got very upset about this comment, much to Tonks's surprise.

"I suppose you've fallen for him, he always got the women in school."

But now it was Tonks's turn to get upset.

"You'd know perfectly well who I've fallen for, if you weren't too busy feeling sorry for yourself to notice." And with that she stormed off.

Remus felt instant happiness. There was no way this girl he had become smitten with could possibly feel the same way about him, but here she had just admitted it to him. But the feeling of elation quickly was replaced by the feeling of dread. He knew what he had to do.

Tonks was alone in her tent when she heard someone walk in. She quickly turned on her bed and went to grab her wand, but a hand grabbed hers and stopped her.

"Remus, what time is it? What are you doing in my tent?"

"It's 1:58."

"What the bloody hell are-"

"Nymphadora, listen."

"Remus, it's Tonks." She half joked with him, but when she looked at his face, she knew he wasn't going to smile. He looked sullen and aged, sadder than she had ever seen him before.

"Nymphadora, you need to understand what I am saying. You need to listen to me without interrupting. Interrupting will only make this harder on both of us. Do you promise to listen?" He asked calmly and sadly.

"Remus, what-" She sat up on her bed, concerned about this dreary man in front of her.

"Nymphadora, promise."

"I promise."

"The way I feel for you, I have never felt for another person in my life. You make me so happy when we are together. I couldn't help but fall for you, and only in my dreams would you ever fall for me too. But then tonight, you made it very obvious that you feel the same way. At first I was elated at the confession, but I have slowly realized that I can't have you like me. I'm thirteen years older than you. You deserve someone as young and vivacious as you. I am too poor. You need someone who will support you financially, and I can't do that because I can't hold a steady job because of being a werewolf. And that brings me to my last point. I am too dangerous for you because I could attack you. You don't understand. I'm sorry, I love you, but now I have to get away from you for your own good." And with that he turned to walk away.

"Remus wait," she grabbed his hand, "what if I told you I don't care about your stupid reasons for us being apart. Thirteen is just a number, I can make enough money to support the both of us, and I am an auror for Merlin's sake, I can protect myself, you are not a danger to me." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, I love you too."

Remus looked at the floor, not turning to look at her, daring himself to walk away, but he just couldn't. He slowly turned around and lifted his head to look at her. She had tears in her eyes and her hair had gone limp. He couldn't stand the pain he was feeling right now by looking at her and the pain he caused her.

He sat down on the bed next to her, never breaking eye contact. He slowly leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips brushed, he kissed harder. He kissed her with everything he had. He leaned forward until she was lying down on the bed, and he was supporting himself over top of her. The kiss intensified as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She whimpered as he pulled his lips away. The whimper from her mouth was enough to make all his blood rush south and he felt himself harden. He quickly relatched his mouth to her neck, and she lifted her head slightly to give him a better angle. He sucked on her neck long enough to leave his mark, something for her to remember him by. He made his way back up her jaw until he met her lips again. He wanted this so bad. He had wanted this for months now, and he was finally going to get it, until:

"Tonks, dear, can you help me- Oh, umm well. Never mind." Molly had walked in and hurried out of the tent as fast as she could.

Tonks's hair was red to match both of their faces. Remus looked at her lying there, and she looked at him. She was ready to resume where they had left off, but he had other thoughts.

He looked at her one more time before looking down in shame for what he was about to do. He gave her one last long kiss, and then he walked out of the tent. He would have to finish what he started by himself.

 _I do recall now the smell of the rain_

 _Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

 _That July 9_ _th_ _the beat of your heart_

 _It jumps through your shirt; I can still feel your arms_

She remembered the one Order mission she was sent on. Bellatrix was spotted in Godric's Hollow, and Tonks was supposed to figure out what she was doing there. Tonks had decided to fly there on a broom rather than apparate and draw attention to her. It was a dangerous mission, which was for sure. Fenrir Greyback, who had been on watch for Bellatrix, had spotted her, and he didn't take mercy. He had tortured her using the cruciatus curse and beating on her, but not before he forced himself on her, a memory she would never be able to shake. Tonks had gotten on her broom, shaken and scared, and flew straight to 12 Grimmauld Place from there, but not before she sent a patronus to Remus, letting him know what happened.

She remembered the rain pouring down on her as she flew back, and the second she landed, she spotted Remus waiting there for her. She got off her broom and let it drop to the ground, running straight into his open arms where he held her as tight as he could, and she cried into his chest. He slowly bent down to pick up her broom and led her shaking body into the building. Once inside, he led her upstairs and to his bedroom where he slowly undressed her and led her to the shower to clean of the dirt and blood covering her body even though he knew he couldn't wash away what Fenrir had done to her. Once done, he redressed her in a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. He tried to be a good guy and fall asleep in a chair next to his bed, but her nightmares of the night kept waking her, and he eventually crawled into bed next to her and held her tight while they both fell asleep.

 _ **But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_

 _ **All that I know is I don't know**_

 _ **How to be something you miss**_

 _ **Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

 _ **Never imagined we'd end like this**_

 _ **Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

Tonks got out of bed briefly to grab the shirt from that night. She laid down with it in her arms, and she could still smell his scent coming off of it. She just wondered why she couldn't be something that he missed. She never thought that they would have a last kiss. But now he was living with the werewolves and she was stationed at Hogwarts. Far apart from each other, they could not have another kiss.

 _I do remember the swing of your step_

 _The life of the party, you're showing off again_

 _And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_

 _I'm not much for dancing but for you I did_

Remus couldn't help but miss Tonks. He missed her everyday. He often remembered her as the young vivacious witch she was rather than the sad, sullen witch he had left her. His favorite memory of her was of the Christmas party the Order threw. She was the life of the party; she was the life of every party with her way to talk to anyone and everyone. She had been conversing with him and Sirius at that moment and before he knew it, she was trying to convince him to dance with her.

"Remus, dance with me, please? I love this song!" She begged

"Nymphadora, you know I don't like to dance."

"Pleaseeeee Remus." She kept at it, but this time she started dancing by herself to the music before looking at him and with one finger, gestured him to come with her.

Everyone knew that Remus didn't dance, including Tonks, but he rolled his eyes at her gesture, grabbed her hand, and started to dance with her. Sirius, who had been very fond of the idea of his cousin and best friend ending up together, thought it was very funny that she could get him to do whatever she wanted. But he also never missed how Tonks would let Remus and only Remus call her by her first name without getting upset. The fast paced song ended faster than it had started, and the next song to come on was a slow song. Remus went to stop dancing, but he felt Tonks pull him closer.

"Dance with me." She stated simply, but Remus couldn't refuse her, not now.

He slowly put both hands on her waist, and she wrapped both arms around his neck, holding him close. He pressed his cheek against hers, and they swayed slowly back and forth. Remus felt as if they were the only two in that moment, the only two in the world. Neither of the two noticed the giddy eyes of Sirius watching them close, or the motherly eyes of Molly as she watched them with a small smile on her face. Neither of them noticed because they were both too entranced in the moment they were sharing.

The slow song seemed to last a lot longer than the previous song they had danced to. The words played through the speaker as if they were speaking to those two only. Remus never wanted the song to end; he didn't want the moment to end. But, like all good things, eventually it did, and Tonks let go of him with a small smile and a hint of red in her cheeks.

"Thanks for dancing with me Remus, it was fun." was all she said before strolling off to talk to Molly Weasley.

That night Remus got a lot of crap from Sirius and not to mention, many choruses of "Moony and Tonksy sitting in a tree." But if Remus was being honest, he didn't mind because he was still too caught up in that moment to even care.

 _Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_

 _I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

Remus's next favorite memory was the day that she met his father. He hadn't meant for it to happen, it was a coincidence that they happened to cross paths.

Remus and Tonks were walking around, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Remus couldn't focus on what Tonks was saying because he thought she just looked so cute walking with her hands in her pocket and looking down at her feet, but that didn't stop him from noticing the little blush that was forming on her cheekbones.

"Remus?" She asked.

"Sorry, what?" He had been lost in thought and got caught staring at her. She blushed some more.

"I asked why you never talk about your family?"

"Oh." Was all he said before he looked down.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to." She responded, concerned she had crossed a line.

"No, no, it's okay. Well, my mom was a muggle, and my father a wizard. They married and had me. My mom passed away after the first defeat of Voldemort, and my dad, well, it's easier that he doesn't have to deal with me since I'm a werewolf." He looked down, ashamed of whom he was.

"Remus, look at me." She said sternly, and he looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. "Your dad doesn't think that of you. Nobody thinks that of you except yourself. You should talk to him."

Remus smiled at her, but then his smile suddenly faded. How had he let them get that far from 12 Grimmauld Place? He didn't even remember walking that far. They must have apparated further away than he originally thought. But no matter where they were, there was his dad walking towards him now.

"REMUS!" His dad said excitedly and ran to him, giving him a hug. "Oh I'm sorry, who is this?" Lyall said upon releasing Remus.

"Wotcher." Said Tonks, reaching out her hand that Lyall took and shook generously. Remus couldn't help but think of how cute it was that Tonks was so generous and nice to everybody that she met.

"Lyall, this is Nymphadora Tonks, she prefers to be addressed as Tonks, and uh, Tonks, this is Lyall," Remus cleared his throat, "Lupin, my father."

"Oh gosh Remus, this is your father?" Tonks shook Lyall's hand a little more enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you sir!"

 _How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

 _There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

Remus had tried to avoid Tonks as much as he could after the scene in her tent, but he could not avoid her forever. He would accidentally run into her on occasion, and things always got out of hand. The interactions were always the same, and there was no doubt that it killed Remus inside every time he walked away from her.

"Wotcher Remus." Remus turned around to see Tonks with her limp brown hair and tears in her eyes. It always pained her to see him.

"Nymphadora." He said exasperated. He expected the yell of 'don't call me Nymphadora,' but it never came. She was too exhausted to fight with him about her first name anymore.

"What are you doing here?" She was referring to the Burrow where he had just arrived to say goodbye to the Weasleys before leaving on his mission to live with the werewolves. Tonks, on the other hand, had been there to have some tea with Molly because she needed Molly's sympathy at the time.

"I'm just here to say goodbye." He couldn't find it in himself to lie to her.

"Goodbye?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Where are you going?"

"Dumbledore gave me a mission to live among the werewolves and try to convince them to join the Order's side."

"Remus, that sounds dangerous!" Tonks got worked up at the thought of him doing this mission.

"Tonks, shh." Remus shushed her and pulled her outside where they could have some privacy. He knew that he was going to hurt her by saying goodbye, but they had been through a lot together, and he knew that she deserved a proper goodbye more than anyone else.

"Remus, why? Why are you taking such a dangerous mission?" Tonks inquired, on the verge of tears.

"Nymphadora, I have to."

"NO YOU DON'T REMUS, NO YOU DON'T." She felt the anger growing inside of her.

"Dumbledore needs someone to talk to the werewolves, and here I am, ready made. Please Nymphadora, you have to understand." Remus pleaded with her

"NO! I will not understand why you keep taking these dangerous missions just to get away from me Remus." She cried, the tears falling down her face now.

"I am not taking these missions just to get away from you. I am taking these missions to keep myself from you to keep you safe Nymphadora."

"I don't need you to keep me safe Remus. I can protect myself. Why won't you just admit your true feelings for me?" She pleaded.

"Please, please stop being like this. Every time I see you like this, it makes it harder for me to resist you. You know we can't be together. I am thirteen years older than you Nymphadora, you need someone as young as you so that you can have fun. I've already lived so much more than you. It would never work. I am a bloody werewolf for Merlin's sake, I can't keep you safe from-" but he was cut off with her lips on his.

It was a gentle kiss, almost as if she was afraid that he would push her away, but he didn't. He could feel her tears fall between their lips, could taste the saltiness of them. It pained his heart to know that he was the one causing those tears to fall. But as soon as it had started, she pulled away and looked down at the grass.

"You can't tell me that didn't feel right Remus." She stated, looking up, searching his face for a sign of what he was going to say next.

"As perfect as that felt, I still have to protect you from me." He said, and with that, he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her with all the love and longing he could muster. He soon pulled away and walked into the Burrow to say goodbye, leaving her standing there with tears running down her face.

 _So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

 _And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

 _And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

 _Hope it's nice where you are_

Remus had taken to visiting the Burrow whenever he was off work from his mission. He knew that Molly had many pictures of Tonks, and he knew that he needed to see them. He always hoped that she would come round when he was there, but Molly shook her head every time she called and Tonks refused the offer. At the first mention of his name, Tonks would refuse to go to the Burrow because she didn't want to see Remus anymore. So, Remus had to resign to watching her life in the pictures that Molly provided for him. He always asked Molly how she was doing, but she never seemed to be getting better. Remus knew this was for the best, no matter how much it hurt the both of them.

 _And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

 _And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

 _We can plan for a change in weather and time_

 _I never planned on you changing your mind_

Tonks thought of Remus as she hung up the phone. Molly had just offered her over for Christmas, but Tonks knew Remus would be there, and she just couldn't stand to see him right now. As much as she hated him right now, she couldn't help but hope that he was having a nice time at the Burrow. She kept hoping that he would see something that reminded him of her, and maybe he would regret his decision to leave. She just never planned on him treating her like this.

She would forever be the last name on his lips, and he on hers. Nymphadora. Remus.

 _ **Forever the name on my lips, just like our last**_


End file.
